Demon?
by NightmareJasmine
Summary: Arthur adjusts to life with the demon in his Soul, soon he meets up with an old friend and they find a way to separate the two without killing Arthur, will the change be good or bad we will never know. What will the Mystery Skulls do if they ever found out?
1. Chapter 1

I lay on my back fixing the Mystery Van for Vivi as the demon chuckled, _**"I enjoy this Arthur, you are learning that everything isn't always peachy. I hate the fact that you've grown stronger, but you even impressed me by stopping my possession in your sleep. You should feel flattered, I don't compliment alot."**_ "You're bored now." **_"I guess we can read each others minds, oh look its Blue."_** I bumped my head against the bumper as footsteps neared me. Vivi was one of my best friends in the world, she even told Lewis to leave me alone. She knew I was possessed, but she doesn't know that I'm still stuck with him. Lewis hated me of course and swear that I'll get mine, thats when I came to live with my Uncle again. I was lost in thought as Vivi approached me I pulled out and looked at her. She sat down and smiled, "Hey Artie, you feel like going on a haunt with us?" I cringed as she said those words, "N-No thanks, V." The demon chuckled as Vivi spoke, "You haven't been by to see us since you know what! Arthur, you gotta explain why that is." I thought for a moment, "I just thought you and L-Lewis could have some time to yourselves to you know catch up." _**"Liar"**_ I smiled at her as the demon shook his head.

Vivi smiled, "Oh Artie! That's sweet, but we're not the Mystery Skulls without you!" **_"You were without Lewis."_** I shook my head trying to ignore the voice, "Nah V, I'll come by this weekend. But now I gotta lotta work this week." She pouted but gave in. I let her take the Van and she drove off after making me promise to visit. The demon was rolling now, _**"Now you have to face your sins, this is genius!"**_ I sighed and continued my day fixing up cars and trucks. The demon was quiet so I could work, so I didn't hurt myself. It turns out that we are one now, he was stuck within my soul and still powerful. If I get hurt or die..so does he. After awhile, we began to talk more and less threats and trying to kill friends. I yawned and this stirred the demon, _**"Sleep, I won't do much but walk. You'll see."**_ I couldn't argue, I had gone without sleep for a whole year and I couldn't fight it anymore after the return of Lewis. I finished my access work and bid goodnight to my Uncle after showering, but I couldn't sleep right after. Lewis stood there floating and flaming in my room.

"Why are you coming over?" He said in a angry voice, I winced as the demon growled, "V-Vivi said for me to come, y-you know p-payback for not going on your haunt." Lewis narrowed his skull and growled, "This change nothing, but if it is what Vivi wants then fine." I haven't looked at him since his return, "Y-You know, I won't mind if you kill me." I closed my right eye as the demon hissed, _**"What!"**_ Lewis stared as though thinking about something, shrugged it off. He grabbed my neck, "Vivi would know, and you're not worth her trust." He turned and phased through the wall and there I was alone with my mind. The demon sent a headache my way, _**"You idiot! How dare you!"**_ "What, I was telling the truth, and I wanted to see-" _**"If he would do it, you're really cunning sometimes. Go to bed!"**_ The last part was said Harshly as I laid down. As I closed my eyes I could see through his.

 **Demon(Ruthura) POV:**

 _ **I got up, the skin on Arthur's arm and the the Prostentic slowly turned green and pointed as I swiftly left the room. I could feel his curling up and falling asleep inside the saftey of my soul, our soul. Arthur is weak due to my torture, and it didn't help that his friend had returned. I walked toward the front door as a throat cleared,**_ "Going to bed huh?" _**I used Arthur's voice and was carful not to let him see me, "Don't worry Uncle Lance, just need something I hid, I won't be long." I could feel the unceartainty in his voice, thank God it was dark,**_ "Don't take long, okay?" **_"Okay, I should e back in an hour. Seeya." I left the old man and walked into the woods behind the shop. As Arthur slept, I couldn't help but worry about him. I had made him fragile, but Lewis broke him. Even though I would survive if he broke and died, I couldn't help but actually care for the coward. I entered a clearing and walked to the left, faint gasps were heard from the other spirits as I edged near an old tree. The old tree belonged to an old friend and is where he lives in peace as a ghost. I watched as he appeared, "Y-You! what do you want?" I held up a hand, "Don't worry scardey cat, but I know you know the Blue one. Right now we need to talk in private." He trembled and nodded before coming inside Arthur's body._**

 ** _He froze at the sight of a still barley living Soul inside, "You're keeping him alive?" I nodded. He touched Arthur and I growled, "He is very weak, you are keeping him from dying there. Why?" I closed my eyes to look at him, "I don't know, he is actually keeping me entertained. I might miss him...I am not sure I understand these feelings, set aside his." We looked over Arthur in silence before he exited the body. I was aware enough to see a pinkish fireball almost hit us, I knew what had happened. The old man called Blue after I left, I flinched at the familiar voice. It was the mutt,_** "You are not Arthur! GET OUT OF HIM!" **_I smiled, "Why would I do that? Go ahead mutt,bite his head off! That is the only way you're getting me out of this body, killing him!" Blue stared and noticed something,_** "Gramps! Are you hurt!?" _**"No, but I wouldn't attack if I were you. If the boy's soul dies, this guy will be unkillable! Unless you kill them both."** "B-But!" **I smiled, "What's wrong Blue? I might just kill you now, seeing Arthur's guard is completely down." Lewis growled,**_ "You will not touch her!" _ **I walked over to Lewis, "I touched you! I'm more powerful, so who will stop me?" I froze as Arthur's voice came from our throat,** "YOU ASSHOLE!" **I snorted as the green disappeared, "You woke him up, thanks a lot." I closed my eyes as Arthur took over, he really just passed out again. I could hear his friends though,**_ "We'll tell Lance that he came over to our house."

 _ **I watched as the dog came to his body and made sure I didn't come back in control, I stayed where I was as they removed his arm. I watched as Blue left and Lewis stared down at the sleeping Arthur,**_ "If you can hear me demon, we will find away to kill you and get our Arthur back." _**"You mean the Arthur that sat through torture sessions? The coward from before? Oh, the one that fears to even say your name! He's my favorite next to suicidal Arthur and then the one that cuts himself!" Lewis growled as the mutt entered the room.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Of course they brought us back to Lewis' place before anything was done and I admit it was nice, I watched as the dog spoke to Lewis. He pretended to care about them, but he was worst than me. I slowly got partial control and that's when Blue entered and looked at me, "You have charms, as long as his eyes are black I can speak. I'm not possessing at the moment, can I have some water?" She looked at me as Lewis heated up,**_ "No, you don't deserve water! Nor food or even air!" _**I smiled, "Sure make ARTHUR suffer, just like you always do. Heh, he really does get mighty hungry in his sleep as well." Lewis paused as Blue touched his arm,**_ "This isn't Arthur's fault, he can't be touched." _**Lewis growled before leaving the room, "He's gonna be the one to kill us both, he's just been holding back." I sat up as the dog grew to protect Blue.**_

 _ **"Relax mutt, if I do anything he's just gonna try and fight me and pass out again. He hasn't had any food or sleep in this whole year, it's been entertaining." Blue slapped me and I chuckled, "Arthur will not like that when he wakes up, you really are feisty. I'm glad I didn't kill you at the cave, well now anyway." Lewis entered the room seeing his very angry girlfriend and demon face to face, he carried a cup of cold water and two BLT sandwiches. As he sat it next to me, I grabbed the water. I swallowed in one gulp, I stared a the food for a small while before biting. The mutt stared,**_ "You look as though you didn't want to eat it." _**I shrugged as Arthur stirred at the food. I sighed and bit again,**_ "You're worried about Arthur?" _**I looked up as Blue spoke. I shrugged, "Even I know that I went too far, at least it wasn't me who practically killed him. That was Mr. Pinky here." I pointed to Lewis as he jumped. I smiled, "It was beautiful, you would have been better off killing after what he said to you Lew-Lew. He is soo tired and finally, I gain control. It was a big help that he didn't tell the mutt about how as soon as he took his arm that I got stuck in his SOUL, but now I see how it works in my favor!" Blue gasped as Lewis grabbed Arthur's shirt,**_ "Get this straight, WHEN WE GET TO YOU...You will be wishing for death!" _**I smiled as Arthur awoke in fright, "Good luck calming him down!"**_

Arthur's POV:

I woke up face to face with Lewis and he was pissed, naturally I stared and became sad. Vivi must had been tired of my shit cause she watched in shock, "Lewis i-if you're going to kill me just STOP MAKING ME SUFFER AND DO IT!" Lewis dropped me, "A-Arthur, I'm not going to kill you! Th-That demon in you provoked me!" " _ **Hehe, I only told him the truth. We already ate so take it easy."**_ I looked at Lewis, "You really didn't believe me when I told you? W-Why would I kill my best friend!?" Lewis put me down and couldn't decide to hug me or not. I stood up and walked passed Vivi, "Artie! Where are you going?!" I didn't say anything, I was to hurt to utter a word. I grabbed my arm off the kitchen counter and forced it on in an angry hiss. " _ **Hey, don't be like that Arthur. I'm sure you'll-"**_ I tuned him out. I had to get rid of him, to silence this. I was stopped midway to the door, "Arthur, talk to us! Why didn't you say anything?!" I stiffened and turned to Vivi, "Oh hey Lewis, I know you still hate me and all, but that demon that killed you is still in my body and is trying to KILL VIVI! Don't worry, because IT ACTUALLY LIKES ME SUFFERING! IT WON'T TOUCH HER." Tears threatened to fall, but I held them in. I shook my head, "That isn't the kind of conversation I'm willing to make!" Lewis was next to me, "I don't hate-" "Don't you dare lie in front of Vivi! You told me yourself, you hate me! Well guess what! NO ONE HATES ME MORE THAN I DO!" I heard something snap inside of me and Mystery growled. I was dizzy and couldn't feel my body, I saw myself leave. " _ **You must really have a death wish?"**_ I saw that the demon had possessed me again and walked toward the forest. We stopped midway to the road and saw a few bikers, and their bikes. The demon quickly hopped on one and before the bikers could do anything they all fell on their backs and we zoomed off on the motorcycle. We had rode for a few days before he spoke again " _ **Listen, you gotta call the werejag. You know your girlfriend?"**_ "Jay? W-Why call-" " _ **Because she maybe able to help."**_ I was given the right half and dialed emergency contact 1: Jay Evans. It rung twice, "Arthur! Hey, whatsup?!" I smiled at her normal cheerfulness and sighed, "I need help, y-you think you can help?" there was a silence and a thoughtful hum, "I'll certainly try, your Uncle called saying that you ran off. Is that true?" "It involves my problem, and my friends. I also stole a motorcycle so bring paint and tools." I hung up and pocket my cell before entering Georgia.


	3. Chapter 3

I remembered visiting Georgia with my Uncle when I was in elementary school, I met an interesting girl and her Aunt was friends with Lance. We ended up being pen pals and even tried the whole long distance relationships, it only made us both depressed. We decided to just be regular friends and then be girlfriend/boyfriend whenever we met up. I rode out into the countryside and saw her waiting, she was wearing a red tanktop and blue short shorts. I stopped in front of her and everything went to a blank. I didn't expect to be moved or possessed again, all I did was grieve.

Vivi's POV:

I paced as Lewis looked at me with guilt, I made him tell me everything. Poor Arthur, he was suffering with the demon and none of us were there for him and Lewis made it worse. I told Lewis off about torturing Arthur and called Lance. The old man answered, probably fended sleep for a while for more info, "He ran off again! I'm sorry Lance." The old man sighed and choked out a sob, "I don't want to lose another family member Vivi, I won't be able to take it." Lance gave small sniffles. I knew that Lance had taken Arthur in at a very young age and cared for him deeply. If there was anything Arthur didn't want to share, Lance knew of it like a parent. Lewis and I knew for a fact that Arthur is good at hiding things and Lance was good at giving subtle hints, and they were always needed. I let the tear fall as Lewis neared me, I clung onto his chest as Lance spoke again, "Vivi, I have an idea where he might go. It is Summertime, Georgia is beautiful around this time of year." I stuttered, "W-Why would Arthur go there?" Lance chuckled, "I know my nephew, possession or not he is Arthur."

My eyes grew wide and I gasped, "You knew?!" Lance hung up and I looked dumbfoundedly at Lewis, "He knew about ARTHUR!" Lewis backed away as his girlfriend ran off to her room. Mystery walked behind me as I packed my bags, "V-Vivi?" I looked down at my beloved pet as Lewis floated in, "Where is he Vivi?" I wiped away at the tears and gave a whine, "H-He went to Georgia! I'm going ALONE!" Lewis jumped, "NO, I am going with you! I-I want to properly apologize to him." My dear boyfriend's voice died down as I looked at him, "He might be too afraid of you, and Mystery..well, I don't want to Provoke the demon inside of him. It's best that I-" "NO!" Mystery and Lewis harmonized, Lewis got a hold of me, "You said yourself that the Mystery Skulls will never split up again, cancel the haunt and let's go get our Arthur." I laughed, "You big goof, you have always cared haven't you?" He blushed and I laughed harder. Mystery snickered as well, "Well, when are we leaving?" I packed a bunch of cool clothes and a sunhat, and sunblock, and decided a swimsuit. Lewis stared as I continued to pack, "Vivi, why are you-" "It's hot in Georgia and of course we're stopping at Saint Andrews Beach! Arthur is gonna take us there too!" My cheerfulness returned and I was determined to bring Arthur back, Lewis sighed as he put three extra pairs of sunglasses in as well. I grabbed a nice amount of sunblock before heading to the van, "Well boys?" Mystery had grabbed a few toys and hopped in with me and Lewis behind him.

Lewis' POV:

I was relieved to hear about Arthur being okay and looked back while driving, Vivi was asleep alongside Mystery. I sighed and thought about Arthur and tightened my grip on the steering wheel, I had told Arthur that I'd never forgive him and that he shouldn't get his hopes up. I thought back at when we first met Arthur, and realized that he had no purpose of killing me.

~Flashback~

We, Vivi and I, were Juniors and just started being friends ourselves, we were on our way to class when we heard something. Our teacher Mr. Robinson was ecstatic is the front office, I made out a short kid in yellow. We later found out that his name was Arthur and he was now in our class, it turns out that he was boosted a few grades so he's a Junior now. Vivi had befriended him almost immediately but I didn't want to scare him away, which tends to happen because I was around the same size as the Senior jocks. I scared everyone, in the same class or not, Vivi was the only one to be my friend. I kept my distance from him and only talked with him a few times, and checked on him when Vivi was out of school. I found him hard to keep track of but always found him in the technology room, he was always concentrating on something and never notices me when I watch him. The first time I took my eye off of him, all hell broke loose. The captain of the football team was torturing him and I was helping a teacher out, I never found out until the next week. Vivi had a funeral in a different state and had left for a few days, she had asked me to keep an eye for Arthur. During lunch, I went looking for him. That's when I heard the yelp, I ran to the source and what I saw was horrific. Arthur was beaten into barely consciousness, and thrown into a locker still kicking. Once they shut him in that was it, I punched the Quarterback in his face and everything got quiet. The other three stared and backed away as I spoke, "Leave him alone, or the Quarterback isn't the only one missing a game!" The linebacker spoke up, "Come on Lewis! This kid is smart enough to go straight to college, why not take us with-" "And what? Flunk out the moment you walk in? You guys hurt this _**kid**_! I wouldn't let you guys even look at a college and guess what, after the lab incident last week, you all had one more chance before getting kicked off the team. With this stunt you guys are soo out." The Quarterback moaned before getting up, blood covered his lips and his eyes fluttered. This was enough to get them all running, I sighed as the Quarterback followed suit. I tried to remain calm as I pulled the locker open, I jumped slightly in surprise as he whimpered " _Heh, so much for not scaring him. I must look so unapproachable right now."_ I thought to myself. I was still angry and couldn't calm down, I was supposed to watch out for him and he almost dies in my watch. I sighed and pulled him out, despite his yelps. I didn't notice that his leg was broken until he wobbled into me and jumped backwards, "Hey! Look I wanna get you to the nurse, I'm sure you don't want any unnecessary attention while I get this all straightened out." He hesitated and gave a yelp as I picked him up like a prince would a princess, I laughed as he objected. I took him to the nurse and stayed with him, I then told him that I had been keeping an eye on him. "I guess I wasn't doing such a good job, Vivi is gonna kill me!" Arthur laughed, "Nah, she likes you too much! I seriously was really afraid that you would be one of those people who best friend is friends with someone else and whenever they were alone the new friend would get bullied." I laughed, "I stayed away because I thought I might scare you away, Vivi says it's not me but, a lot of people avoid her because of my size being so-" I struggled for words and Arthur piped in, "Intimidating?" I pointed and nodded. The nurse shooed me to class and I promised Arthur that I would see him later. Ever since that day, Arthur and I were best friends.

~End Flashback~

I pulled up into a motel as the night grew darker, I heard a soft moan and saw that she was just getting up. Vivi looked at me and smiled, "W-We will get him back, right?" I laughed and hugged her, "Yea, remember, this is Arthur we are talking about. Even if he temporarily quit when I came back, he still came back after a little persausion." I looked down in shame, "Even when I tourtured him...oh man Vivi, I-I...if only I had believed him. It took him getting possessed for me to believe that my best friend would never kill me, I ended up breaking every promise that I made with him." Tears flowed down my skull and I covered my face with my hand, all the anger that I held was gone. Vivi took my free hand and held it, "Oh Lew-Lew, I know." Mystery awoke and blinked. The scene probably looked of two parents grieving over a lost son. He then joined the little huttle, not much of a group hug without our Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur's POV:

I awoke with a start, I felt something warm against my body and panicked. I turned to see a naked Jay next to me, " _ **Such a negative mind you have Arthur!"**_ the demon laughed. " _What did you do?"_ It even sounded like a threat, " _ **Nothing, she is very loyal to you...not just your body."**_ " _I hate you"_ It hissed a laugh as Jay wrapped her arm around me. Physically she was stronger and pulled me down next to her, "Go back to sleep, You're not done being my pillow." I felt her breast on my back, I shivered as I noticed I was in different clothes. "Jay? Who changed my clothes? Are you naked?" I heard her sigh, "I didn't change you but since we are in my room, I get to sleep naked." I felt my face turn red from embarrassment, " _ **Artie! She is gonna be your wife! Man up! I'm actually enjoying this, a little too much actually."**_ I growled, "You PERVERT!" Jay jumped and stared at me, "Oh, your talking about Ruthura?" I stared at her, "What? I named him, its a spin off your name but also I added an extra U for originality. Anyway, you hungry? I'll get Auntie to make her famous waffles!" I covered my eyes as she stood up and walked over to the closet, she pulled a big shirt over her head that stopped at her knees. I looked, "C-Can you maybe separate me and Ruthura?" She looked at me with awe, "The only way I can think of is too dangerous for my mate." I blushed harder as she neared the door, "Please Jay! I especially want me to marry you and not both this demon and me!" " _ **Oh I'll be a great side husband, we're already Soulmates!"**_ I blushed even harder and Jay frowned. " _Stop it! She's frowning and I hate it when she frowns!"_ She hugged me, "It's okay Artie, I'll find a way. A better way!" I cried as she hugged me, "If you don't get up, I'll carry you downstairs to breakfast. I smell the chocolate of waffles!" I laughed and stood up. She bolted out the door and looked back at me, "Oh yeah...Nobody knows you're here! Come on!" I froze and became speechless. I followed silently and saw that her Aunt and brother were the only ones there, for now anyway. Her Aunt, Gina, paused and chuckled. Her brother, Jackson, stared. He looked at his Aunt, "Auntie..you're not going to question the fact that Arthur just came out of your niece's room in her pajamas and the fact that she's naked?" Gina grabbed my cheek, "Nope, cause he's a very honest man now..and is waiting for marriage!" I blushed for a long while as I was served waffles. Jay sighed, "Auntie...Do you know how to get rid of a murderous demon without killing Arthur?" there was a pause, "Black Magic is the only way I can think of, but that results in death if done wrong." I touched my metal arm and sighed, "Guess I am stuck with a perverted pun demon that can possess my body whenever he can. He makes worst puns than I do." Jackson snorted, "That means something, especially if the puns really are bad." Jay perked up, "Did he say one while we were talking?" " _ **Yes! Tell her!"**_ I blushed as I was egged on by him, "He said he'd be a good side huband to you, seeing that he's already my SOULMATE." I closed my eyes as Jay bursted into laughter, "That was BAD!" the demon rolled in my head, " _ **Yes! Welp at least I'll still your friend for the dead jokes, and the cliff jokes, and-"**_ "I get it! You wanna make Lewis mad!" Everyone stared and at that moment I felt truly insane. Gina sighed, "If it's what you really want to risk, at least tell Lance and your family." "What family? Other than Lance, I'm out of-" Gina cupped my face, "Vivi, Mystery, and Lewis. Aren't they family?" Jay smiled as I stuttered, "They probably hate me for running away." As I finished that sentence, my phone rang. Jay gave it to me and I gasped, 23 missed calls from Vivi. I looked at Jay and softly spoke, "M-Mind if we do that thing tonight? In case I die….Hide my body from Vivi." Gina nodded and looked to Jay, we are gonna need some things for tonight." Jay swallowed two waffles before giving a thumbs up. I smiled as she looked to me, "Don't worry babe! We'll fix this together!" Jay then began to jot down everything needed for the ritual. Most were familiar to me and I smiled deeply at my fond memory, " _ **So you were used in more than just one cultist sacrifice? Way more than with me, huh."**_ I rolled my eyes at his nitpicking and laughed at the thought. Jackson looked at me, "What's so funny?" "I just remembered our first job, the cultist used the same ingredients on the list. L-Lewis suplexed the one that was about to stab me into the river and Vivi,heh, she jumped on the back of the leader and bashed him on the head with one of her bats. Mystery bit most if not all of them, I was tied up at the moment so I laughed at the sight." I frowned as I remembered what came next, "Then Vivi got arrested for attempted murder, but everyone cleared it up and even the head gave word that he started it." Jackson nodded with a frown, "Dude, you need a vacation. Glad you're here and safe *Glances at sister and Aunt Gina* for now, let's do something after you get dressed." I ate some waffle before nodding, "Sure, no swimming!" Jackson laughed and with a playful growl, "Swimming it is!" I groaned, Jackson would carry me if I said no and I knew he didn't know about the scars. " _ **Then tell him you wimp."**_ I scowled and sighed, "Um, Th-there's a reason I don't want to go swimming. I've been on tons of cultist jobs and I guess I'm the perfect sacrifice, I've got tons of scars that I don't like people staring at. It's-" Jackson grabbed my shirt from behind and pulled it off. I clutched my metal arm as he looked me up and down, "Art, you'll just look somewhat like me. We already look like brothers!" I smiled as he showed me his scars, Jackson is a werejag as well and the men are a bit aggressive and fight a lot in Jag form. He was the new head of the pack and he had lots of challenges for the position, but he was victorious. If it was one thing I could say about Jackson was that he was the huge big brother type, which I'm okay with. He tends to get scary when angry though, and he might just go jag if you make him angry enough. When I finished, I found my clothes in the dryer and put them on. I was then lifted up from behind and taken to Jackson's room, he passed me a pair of swim trunks that fit me and told me to change. I unwittingly put them on and smiled weakly as he dragged me to his car, "Still can't believe that you stole a motorcycle, well the demon...anyway, how are your friends? I know Lewis is dead, and you don't have to sugarcoat things." I frowned, "I'm a wreck and I wreck everything around me, simple as that." Jackson sighed and pulled off, "Art, we love you dude...even if you don't love yourself-" "How can I love MYSELF when MYSELF is a weak, pathetic coward who murdered his best friend!" Jackson sighed deeper, "Arthur, shut up and listen to me." I jumped at the growl in his voice. I saw that he was restraining himself, he always had a worse temper than Lewis. I grew quiet as he calmed down, "I'm sorry for scaring you, but you are not at fault. The demon got bored and decided to do you in, but this guilt is eating you alive bro. I'm sure everyone misses **YOU** not what you're going through. This demon took time to adjust to you and went out of his way to make sure you're alive. Even he hates this." The demon nodded in agreement and I clutched my metal arm, "W-Well, I guess, I'm speechless." We arrived at the pool and eyes bored into me, I had fun though. Jackson made sure that unless I was doing something people had no reason to stare. We got kicked out of the public pool, but we had tons of fun while it happened. We went to a drive thru to spoil ourselves for lunch, cheeseburgers and fries with chocolate fudge sundaes. When we returned, the preparations were done and I was taken to the garden behind the house. Jackson and Jay went to play as I stayed with Aunt Gina, I just hope no one gets hurt this time.

Lewis' POV:

We arrived to the address that Lance gave us and lucky us the van breaks down within the front area, which was like a maze. I led the way and Mystery followed behind Vivi, what kind of people were Arthur associated with? I heard a faint growling from beyond the trees that we passed, "Vivi, stay close, I heard something out here." "Right, Mystery can you sniff it out?" Mystery lifted his head and inhaled, "Lewis, you won't be able to fight them. They are werejags, the most dangerous when compared to werewolves and to ghosts well let's just say you won't fair well with one as your opponent." At that moment to giant black Jaguars appeared before us. I positioned myself in front of Vivi, I stared as the larger one approached us. It was covered in many scars and its eyes were a deep gold, really the same shade as Arthur's hair. Mystery turned into his seven tailed fox form and growled at the bigger Jag, the smaller slender Jag circled us. Without any warning, the slender Jag jumped over Mystery's hind end and grabbed Vivi. She shrieked as the Jag dashed with her, "VIVI!" we tried to follow but we were stopped by the larger Jag. Mystery moved in front of me, knowing that he couldn't risk me fighting them alone. If I went after Vivi, then I'll have to fight, so I had no choice but stay with Mystery. Then incoming was Vivi's voice, "WEEEEEEEEE!" To my surprise, Vivi was riding the slender Jag that took her. The larger Jag snorted and turned its back on us, Vivi was riding it like a horse but stopped in front of us. She looked at me, "Lew Lew, these guys are harmless!" Mystery cleared his throat, "Actually I think they are here to greet us, mainly because the big one is the alpha. Am I right?" The larger Jag snorted again and began to leave with the slender Jag and Vivi in tow, naturally me and Mystery followed. The Alpha Jag lead us to a big house, "Who does Arthur know?!" the slender Jag slid Vivi off its back and took off into the house. A young girl exited the house and hugged Vivi, "You must be Vivi! I heard so much about you!" The larger Jag snorted again and she snapped, "Shut it Jackson! Just because you're ALPHA, doesn't mean you can pick on everyone!" Mystery looked down on her, "You were the smaller Jag just now, weren't you?" she smiled and nodded, "Arthur said you were a demon fox, but I didn't think this powerful!" I paused, "You know Arthur?" she only giggled, "You're Lewis, Artie told me about you too! You're a sorry excuse for a paranormal investigator, not knowing when someone is possessed." she scolded me. Vivi stood up for me, "Well we never heard of you!" her grin grew, "You know when Arthur's embarrassed he turns bright red? Our relationship is kept secret though, family are the only ones that know. I think he should have told you though, you two treat him as your child. He's only a few years younger than you Vivi!" Vivi smiled, "Arthur is our child isn't he Lew." I actually shed a tear, "I'm a terrible father!" Mystery touched my shoulder with his nose and spoke, "Answer the question please, how do you know Arthur?" She covered her mouth, "Oops, I was rambling again. I'm Arthur's Fiancee, his soon to be wife." I stared at her. Vivi stuttered as Mystery fell over, "W-Why haven't Arthur said anything about this?!" I grabbed my head, "I'm still too young for him to get married!" She sighed, "No, were betrothed. My parents and Arthur's parents agreed on a marriage between the two of us, Arthur's 22 and I'm 20. He has to wait two years for me, he isn't attracted to any other female because I imprinted on him and well...he only showed interest in me from what I know." I nodded, "I was starting to think he was into Vivi, or men." she and Vivi laughed. I blushed deeply at the thought, "But why hasn't anything been said to us?" The girl shrugged, "He probably didn't want to be treated differently, some people tend to do that." Almost instantly, Arthur's screams filled the air and caught all of our attention. The girl looked grim, "That could've gone better...wait, did we check his soul's condition without Ruthura?" The large Jag nodded and laid down. She crossed her arms over her stomach, "Well, nothing is wrong from what I can tell. We can't go check on them just yet because- Oh No!" I turned to see Lance coming out of his truck. He strode to the girl as she looked guiltily at her feet, "Jay! Where in the world is ARTHUR?!" Jay backed away, "H-He asked Auntie to exorcise him of a demon, h-he seemed to be in distress so she agreed to it. Even though he had been informed of the risks." Lance only stared at her and sighed, he entered the house without a single word. We followed silently and waited for Arthur.


End file.
